The Birth of Baby Lopez
by DeepBrokenLove
Summary: Leighla has Colby's baby.


Nine-Month pregnant Leighla Schultz groaned softly, rubbing her large baby bump softly, staring at the large moon in the window. Her fiancee lay next to her, sleeping soundlessly. He and her had been through so much over the past few years, and their unborn son was just the icing on the cake.

Her and Colby had just celebrated their eight year anniversary a few months prior to this. Everybody thought it was a miracle that they'd spent that long a period of time with each other, especially with his job and the whole Zahra incident. Everybody, including the two of them, could have sworn that it was over then.

However, Leighla and Colby were just too connected to each other and loved each other too much to let a tattooed Nazi and a few pictures get in the way of their love, so, they admitted the truth to each other and were quickly on cloud nine. It had been just after Leighla found out that she was having their baby that the very long, loud, upsetting and awkward conversation took place, and she couldn't not tell him about their child, so she told him of the child's existence and even though shocked, Colby worked twice as hard to win back her love. He never lost it though, she had told him many times, even though the frequent flowers and chocolates were a nice touch.

Colby had practically not even touched another woman ever since. Apart from fans, his family and his friends. If somebody implied anything more, he just laughed it off and told him he had the love of his life back home and she was more important to him than they were.

He'd been home for three days now, thankfully he was allowed to go on paternity leave, even though he was the world champion. He did everything she asked for, never daring to complain once in fear of having her leave him. He'd already risked that once, with Zahra, and was terrified of it happening again. Not just her, if she left him, there engagement would be over and she'd take the little boy with her. He couldn't risk that happening.

Staring down at him, Leighla leaned down and moved some of the black curls from his face, brushing them behind his ear. He still slept on, undisturbed. She smiled softly, and leaned down, kissing him on the tip of his olive nose, before rolling up from the bed and walking out of the cool bedroom.

Sighing, she went over to the kitchen. She couldn't sleep. She'd been contracting for the past two days, and with her due date coming up later that week, she knew she had to be careful with what she did now. Colby knew too, so they spent the day gently making love, watching movies and cuddling, and with him bringing her food and drinks all day. It was night time now, just about nine o'clock. Normally she'd be long asleep by now, just like Colby was, but she was uncomfortable with the contractions and she didn't feel good. Her lower abdomen and lower back were hurting.

Grabbing a glass of ice cold water, she waddled over to the couch and picked up one of her baby books, going over to the black leather love seat, or as Brandon affectionately called it, the death seat. Sitting awkwardly, she moved her feet so she was laying on her side, slightly curled up, and began to read up on how the baby was going this late in the pregnancy. Sipping her water, she rubbed the bump softly, feeling slight kicks at her side as a mild contraction hit her. She leaned her head back, sighing as the small pain settled for a few minutes.

"What are you doing?" Looking up from the book, from which she was using the moonlight to read, she saw Colby standing tall a few feet away, clothed in only baggy sweatpants which hung low on his hips.

"Reading." She simply said, placing the water down and rubbing her bump, the small pain not going away.

Colby nodded, rubbing his arms as he went over to her, holding her upper body up as he slid in the seat behind her, letting her relax against his pecks and abs.

She sighed, leaning her head back against his left shoulder, feeling a hand wrap around her left, another large one rubbing the bump.

"Still hurting?"

"A little bit." She simply said, cuddling into the heat of his skin.

He nodded again, pushing her shirt up to rub her smooth skin, feeling a tiny foot gently kick at his hand as her body stopped tensing and she sighed again, relaxing against him. Pushing his long black hair away from his shoulders and down his back, he gently sat up a little more, feeling his muscles crack as he moved.

"Contraction gone?"

Leighla nodded wordlessly, and stood up, pulling Leighla with him to he was cradling her.

"C'mon. Let's go to bed, you must be tired" She was, but she just couldn't sleep. However, she didn't speak a word and allowed herself to be carried over towards their bed, where Kevin still slept on as if his master and mistress had stayed in the bed this whole time.

"Need anything?" Colby asked as he got into bed, placing Leighla at his side gently and covering her up with the comforter.

Leighla began to shake her head no, but she decided against it. "Snuggle." She simply said, trying to get close to him for the comfort she needed right now. Colby chuckled and gently eased her into his arms, feeling her wrap herself around him, head over his heart, arms around his neck and leg around his waist, as if to claim him. Pressing a kiss to her forehead, he wrapped his large and strong arms around her waist, gently stroking the bump as he felt his little boy move and kick at Leighla from the inside.

Colby was mesmerised, even after all this time, he couldn't believe he was going to be a father, the baby nursery complete and the pregnancy almost complete still didn't let his brain wrap around the fact this his little boy was about to make his entrance into the world. He just hoped that he could be as good of a dad as his was to him and Brandon.

Colby felt Leighla relax in his arms once again, and with his hand still on her stomach, he fell back to sleep.

Only to be awakened around forty minutes later, by Leighla holding him tightly, her face buried in his neck and she was tense, groaning into his neck. Blinking, it took him a few seconds to register what was going on, but his hands slowly moved from her large baby bump and waist to the bottom of her spine and stomach, gently massaging the areas in hopes to soothe her.

"Shh." He gently shushed her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'm here, it's okay." He mumbled, eyes half lidded and half asleep.

She didn't respond to him, only kept breathing in and out, just like their midwife had taught her to do, until the pain finally stopped and she relaxed her grip and body, sighing softly.

"Gone?" He mumbled, already falling asleep.

"Mhm." She gulped, getting a nagging feeling that these wern't just braxton hicks contractions any more. But, she tried to relax as much as she could. She could tell he went to sleep again, so she tried to follow suit and finally succeeded.

That was how it went for the next few hours, with Leighla waking up constantly with pains. Even when he was sleeping, Colby held her hand and massaged her back, until at around four in the morning when she jumped up from a quiet sleep, sitting up and forcing her fiancees arms to retract from her body.

"Woah! Babe, what's wrong?" Colby was ripped from his sleep when Leighla suddenly sat up, hunching over and making pained sounds.

"What do you think?!" She cried, making him snap out of his not-fully-aware-of-what's-going-on state and snap to attention.

"Okay, okay, she said to keep you on a firm surface, we're going to the love seat," He began to try to force her out of the bed, but her glare made him stop in his tracks.

"Can't move me when i'm contracting" She grumbled as he held her hand. She panted through the contraction, letting out pain filled groans, until it subsided.

"Okay?" She nodded and he picked her up like he did a few hours before and took her over to the lvoe seat, gently placing her on the leather.

"What now?"

"Now we wait."

The wait wasn't long, as when Colby started to panic, getting water for her, massaging her feet, shoulders and back, she suddenly lurched forwards and cried out in pain, gripping the glass-iron arm rest tightly as Colby rushed over to her from the other side of the chair and grabbed her hand quickly, alarmed as she whimpered, but gasped loudly as she saw a load of water suddenly fall from her, splashing against the hard tiles of the floor.

She flicked her head up, eyes wide, breathing hard. She looked terrified to Colby, who didn't exactly look calm himself.

"Colby!" She cried. "My water broke!"

"Okay, okay, umm, we need to get going." Colby nodded to his own words, and gently helped his fiancee up from the chair, she wrapped a arm around his neck and limped slightly from the pain in her abdomen, placing a hand on her baby bump.

"Okay, okay, you're okay" He gently muttered, sitting her down on a towel that he had put on the bed. He grabbed a t shirt and forced it over his chiselled physique, before going to Leighla's wardrobe and gently changing her out of her loose t shirt and sweatpants into a black vest and black and white patterned sweatpants. He gave her a grey cardigan whilst she pulled it on. He quickly forced on some trainers and slipped on some white fuzzy slipper boots onto Leighla's feet.

"I'm taking you to the clinic, i think your having him today. We just gotta stop at my grandma's to give her Kevin to look after, all right?" Leighla panted through his words, but gulped and nodded. "Good. Is the bag where you left it yesterday?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, just try to calm down and relax." He instructed. She nodded and Colby sprinted up the stairs, grabbing the baby duffel bag and a few other bags that had been left in the nursery. He also grabbed the car seat for his son and rushed down the stairs, where he saw that Leighla had placed Kevin in his carry case and was looking at him through the bars.

"Good. Come on." He helped his fiancee stand up, balancing the bags and the seat on his other arm whilst he helped Leighla walk over to the couch, Kevin quickly following.

"Stay there, i'll be back in a minute." He rushed outside in the cold, dark night and unlocked Leighla's large car. His Tesla wasn't equipped for having his family in the car, so they were going to take Leighla's 4x4 around with the baby. He quickly put the bags in the back and strapped the seat in the back seat, before rushing over to get Leighla, who was staring straight ahead, taking deep, shaky breaths and stroking her stomach. She still had all of her makeup on from a few days before, and surprisingly, she still looked the same as she did that day, glamorous, prestene and perfect, but Colby could see the fear in her eyes. She looked terrified behind the makeup she had on, and she knew they both knew it.

"Hey, it's gonna be okay. You're fine." She turned to him, eyes still showing her fear, but he eased it immensley. She knew he'd be there with her every step of the way, she wouldn't be alone, but she was still scared for herself and her baby. Would something go wrong? Is it even time for their little boy to come out? It he fully developed? Would he be okay once he came out?

"I know, i'm just all over the place right now." Colby chuckled and helped her up to her feet, grabbing Kevin's box in his other hand, he wrapped a arm around Leighla as they slowly walked towards the car.

"Next time we're here, we're gonna be a family."

"Yeah, i know, i'm excited."

They made their way into the large car, and Kevin was placed in the back seat. Colby helped Leighla buckle in, before rolling over the hood of the car and got in the drivers side.

"Okay, here we go!" He said, starting to drive.

Once they'd reached half way towards his grandmothers house, Leighla remembered something. Colby's fans.

"Should we tell everyone about what's happening?" She asked, after she slipped her warm leather jacket on.

"Yeah, you film though."

"Will do." Leighla whipped out her phone and unlocked her Instagram (Don't own) before turning on the camera and flipping on the video, starting to record.

"Hi everybody!" She waved, pointing the camera at herself and Colby. "It's about that time y'all, baby Rollins is on his way!"

"Woo!"Colby waved a arm in the air, sounding exactly how he felt. Nervous and excited.

Leighla laughed. "So, I've been in labor for about six hours now, waters broke about twenty five minutes ago" She said it like a question, looking over at Colby for a response. He nodded. "And we're on our way to drop little Kev to his dog sitter, before we get to meet our son" She smiled happily, rubbing her bump as the baby moved his foot around."

"Yeah, baby Rollins is gonna make his debut guys! How crazy is that?"

"Are you nervous?" She asked, looking at Colby, who had pulled his still slightly bi-toned mane into a low ponytail, had pulled a bomber jacket on and his nerdy glasses were around his eyes.

"Yeah, but i'm super excited too."

"Gonna be a good dad to baby?"

"I mean i'll try, but who knows?"

"You'll be a good daddy."

"Aww, thanks." She chuckled.

"Anyway, we're at the dog sitters now, but we'll be sure to keep you guys informed on here, and twitter, facebook, things like that, so bye! Wish us luck!" She smiled and waved at the camera, seeing Colby do something vaguely silimar to a wave, before she cut off the camera and started to edit it a little, before Colby stopped the car and got out, seeing his old grandmother standing in the doorway.

"Hey Mama" He gave her a hug and kiss on the cheek. The old woman smiled up at her tall grandson, cupping his face in her bony hands, he smiled down at her.

"Oh my boy! You're gonna be a daddy! How are you? How's that lovely lady of yours?"

"We're good Mama, a little nervous, but the fun's just started" He passed the small dog to his grandfather, who unwrapped Colby from his wife and shook his hand, giving him a hug.

"How you holding up, kid?"

"Good, excited, nervous, scared, all rolled up into one" Colby smiled.

"Go, get back to that lovely lady of yours, you two got somewhere you gotta be. We'll look after Kev, keep us informed, yeah?"

"Sure, grandpa" He gave them both another hug before rushing back towards Leighla, who had put her phone down and had her head on the cold glass, stroking her stomach.

"All okay?" He hopped in and strapped up, starting the egnition.

"Yeah, a contraction's gonna come soon. I can feel it."

"Okay baby, just keep breathing, okay?"

They waved at Colby's grandparents, who were standing at the porch smiling, before they drove off and the old couple went back in.

A few seconds after they were out of sight of the old couple, Colby jumped and his heart lurched as she suddenly cried out, arched her back and threw her head back.

"Ahh!" She tried to relax and looked down, squeezing her eyes shut and taking a few deep breaths through gritted teeth. Once they stopped, Colby reached over and held her diamond accessorized hand and kissed her knuckles a few times, trying to comfort her.

"Stay strong honey, we'll be there soon. I promice." He said as he reluctantly let go of her hand to start driving. He saw the effect doing that had on her, instantly her eyes showed him the fear she'd been trying to repress. She felt alone, vulnerable, without his living touch to comfort her.

Unable to take it anymore, she leaned over to be closer to him and wrapped a hand over his large bisep, resting her head on his shoulder as she breathed in and out until the pain stopped.

Colby noticed it wasn't the pain that was getting to her, it was the fear. Without him she felt alone and vulnerable, and having him with her made her feel strong. Part of that made his heart melt and love her even more, but part of him died inside, because when he was gone on work, did she feel alone and vulnerable all the time? Maybe when she was pregnant, but he hoped it wasn't all the time, that made it harder for him to leave.

They got to the hospital after about half an hour. Leighla had been hit with two more contractions. Luckily they happened when they wern't moving very fast so Colby helped her through them both. But when they got to the hospital, She was a little hurfther along in the labor, and now the contractions had started coming faster and faster, which meant Colby had to get her some help now.

He quickly parked the large car and helped Leighla out, gripping the bags tightly in his forearm as he held Leighla's left and and guided her with his right.

"Ahh."

"What? Contraction?"

"No, really bad cramp. Good lord." She leaned her head back as Colby guided her into the emegency room.

"Help! Pregnant woman in labor!" Immediately, nurses and doctors sprang into action and placed Leighla in a wheelchair, with Colby holding her left hand as they wheeled her to the maternity ward. she had another contraction on the thirteen minute walk to get there.

"Oh god, please help me." She groaned, now having gotten a hold of herself a little more and kept her emotions in check. She leaned her head back as Colby helped her from the wheelchair as the nurses and doctors went to get a room ready for her.

"Hi, are you going to give birth here?"

"Yes, we've booked a birthing room." Colby answered for his fiancee. He held her close as the contraction finally passed.

"Okay, do you have the paperwork?"

Colby opened the smaller bag and passed her a pile of papers held together in a green clear plastic wallet with a button.

"Okay, here we go, Leighla Schultz, your in room seven. Follow me."

They walked over towards a huge room complete with birthing bed with dark maroon sheets, a large bathroom, a large couch with a floor to ceiling window, a waiting area, a bed for Colby, a bed for their baby, doctors equipment, a TV, a Jacuzzi, a large ball, a coffee area, a large table that swung over the bed and a few other things that Colby didn't have time to really look at.

"Okay, Colby? I need you to fill out some paperwork for your fiancee to be admitted, Leighla, i'll send in your midwife to help you change and get the readings sorted out." Colby and the woman walked out whilst Leighla's midwife came in and sat Leighla down on the nice bed.

"Okay, Leighla, lets get this little boy out of you, shall we?" Leighla weakly smiled as Lucia started to rifle through the large bag and found the birthing gown.

Leighla was quickly changed into the birthing gown, a IV had been started and a monitor had been placed around her large bump and a few machines were beeping signalling her and the baby's pulse. She was having a ultrasound by the time Colby had returned.

"Hey babe, everything okay?" He asked, sitting in the comfortable chair next to her bed.

"Yes, Mr Lopez, everything is perfectly fine. Baby boy has turned and his head his down. The chord isn't wrapped around his neck and his pulse is marvellous. I'm just going to check Leighla to see how far along she is."

The gel was wiped off and the midwife went over to her appropriate position, before pulling on some gloves and starting to check Leighla. She gripped onto Colby's arm and groaned. The midwife was hurting her.

"Okay, your not dilated much, so you're in for a long labor, okay Leighla? Now with the contractions you have now, feel free to puff away on the oxygen or the gas and air. I'll check on you two in about an hour. Your food should be deleivered soon as well." Lucia left the room and Colby sat a little closer to her.

"In for a long day, eh?"

"Yep, but in about twenty hours, we'll have our baby."

"Crazy, isn't it?"

"I know, mad, but i can't wait."

"Neither can i, anyway, shouldn't we make these calls? Gotta let the families know what's going on."

"Oh yeah, go ahead." He sat up on her bad and she cuddled up to him softly. He pressed a kiss to her temple before dialling his brothers number.

"Mhm. Who the? Hello?" Brandon grunted into the phone after he picked up after six rings.

"Hey bro."

"Col? Why are you so f*cking chirpy? Why are you even up? It's almost five am!" He grunted and wined.

"Sorry brother, we just thought to tell you that your nephew's comin'" Colby said as if it was nothing. Leighla giggled.

"Mhm. Tell me in the-wait. What?!"

They both laughed. Brandon was wide awake now. And freaking out.

"Leighla's in labour?"

"Yep. We're at the hospital now."

"Oh my god. Is everything OK?"

"Everything's fine. She's fine. Baby's fine."

"We're coming up now. Give us an hour." The phone call disconnected.

"That went well." Leighla chuckled. Colby smiled, before dialling his fathers number.

"Hello?"

"Hi daddio!"

"Colby? There's only one reason you'd call me this early. Is Leighla ok? The baby?"

"How the hell did you figure that out this early?!"

"I'm your dad. You think like me." Colby shrugged.

"Anyway, Leighla's in Labour. We just thought we'd tell you."

"Great. We'll be up in a few hours. Keep us informed if something happens."

"Will do."

"Bye son, good luck Leighla!" Leighla giggled.

"Thanks Ron!"

"See ya boy." The call ended. Colby called Marek next.

"Why in the hell are you calling me this early? You know we have a class late tonight. Can't be up at five Lopez!"

"Sorry, Brave. Got news for you."

"What?" Marek sounded suspicious.

"I'm becoming a dad within the next twenty four hours."

"Seriously?! Leigh's in labor?"

"Yep!"

"Oh my god. Is she okay? Is baby Lopez okay?"

"They're both fine and dandy. Just wanted to tell you. Come on over later if you want."

"Sure, Colbs. I'll come at lunch time. Text me, okay?"

"Sure."

"Good luck."

"Thanks."

The call dicsonnected. Colby phoned Joe next.

"Colby?"

"Hey big man."

"What's up?"

"Well, i'm becoming a member of the daddy club in a few hours."

"Really?! No! She's in labour?"

"She is indeed."

"Good for you man. Tell Leighla i said hi. Jojo and G's gonna be so excited."

"I'll bet. I'll call you if something happens, yeah?"

"Yeah sure. We've got some live's in Chicago tommorow, so we'll probably meet little Lopez after he comes out."

"Sure you will."

"I'll see ya, Colbs"

"Bye big man."

"Why are you calling so early?" Johnathon Good wined into the phone after a few seconds.

"Leigh's in labour."

"Oh god! Amazing brother. Congratulations. Tell 'lil ninja uncle Jon's gonna meet him in a coupl'a hours, yeah?"

"Sure dude."

"Best of luck."

"Thanks dude." The call stopped.

"My turn." Leighla smiled, before typing in some numbers and hearing the phone start to ring.

"Hello?" Her grandmother yawned.

"Hi granny!" She smiled.

"My love? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine nana, i gotta tell you something."

"What? Did you get another weird craving you want me to make? Is Col refusing to get you more macaroons?" Leighla and Colby laughed.

"No, no. Nothing like that Nana, we're at the hospital."

"What? Is the baby okay? Are you okay? What happened, love?"

"I'm in labour." There was a moment of silence, before a shrill scream sounded from the phone, causing Leighla and Colby to wince, and for him to cover the speaker.

"Oh my goodness! I knew this day would come! I just knew it! Are you in the maternity ward now?"

"Yeah granny."

"Oh my, my love! I'll have your uncle Steven pick me up. I'll wake him right now, i'll see you soon, my love!" The phone disconnected. Leighla was baffled for a few seconds, before sighing.

"Anyway,"

They both laughed, Leighla started to type another number in Colby's cell phone, but just as she finished, she was suddenly hit by another contraction, causing her to tense and groan loudly, breathing heavily. Colby started to panic. The number she had dialled was her family in Germany, and he didn't know how to speak German. Whenever she spoke with them, she spoke in German.

"Hallo?" (Hello)

"Umm, umm, baby, i can't speak German" Colby whispered to Leighla, who grunted and grabbed the cell phone. She started to speak, switching it up into her second language.

"Großmutter?" (Grandmother?)

"Oh, mein. Leighla? Ist alles in Ordnung, Liebe?" (Oh, my. Leighla? Is everything okay, my love?)

"Großmutter, ist jeder es mit Ihnen? Ich habe sie alle zu sammeln." (Grandmother, is everybody there? I told you to gather everyone)

"Ja, jeder ist hier. Ist alles in Ordnung, meine Prinzessin? Mit Colby? Oder ihr Baby? Ist Ihr Baby okay, meine Liebe" (Yes, everybody is here, is something wring my princess? With Colby? The baby? Is your baby okay, my love?)

"Allen sagen, dass ich in der Arbeit. Das Baby kommt heute Abend." (Tell everybody that i'm in labour. The baby is coming tonight.)

Another moment of silence before more screams of something Colby didn't understnad came though his phone.

"Ja, ich bin in Ordnung. Wir rufen Sie, wenn etwas passiert oder wenn er geboren." (Yes, i'm okay. We'll call you if something happens or when he's born.)

"Okay, meine Liebe, Glück. Ich liebe sie so sehr und Colby, das tun wir alle" (Okay my love, good luck. I love you and Colby so much, we all do)

"Vielen Dank. Ich habe zu gehen, aber ich sage Ihnen, wenn etwas passiert. Gehen Sie online. Sie haben mehr Updates" (Thank you. I have to go, but i'll tell you if anything happens. Go online. You'll have more updates there)

"Ich werde, meine Liebe. Auf Wiedersehen" (I will, my love. Goodbye)

"Auf Wiedersehen" (Goodbye).

The call ended and she collapsed against the bed, groaning softly. Colby was mesmerised. He found it so fascinating when she spoke in her other language.

"What?" She groaned, wrapping her hand around his and holding it tightly.

"Nothing. I just love you. It's cool when you speak German."

Chuckling as the contraction started to die down, she muttered to him from the pillow. "Vielen Dank"

"You wanna call your parents and brother, or do you want me to?"

"I'll do it" She gathered her strength and leaned against Colby as she slowly dialled her parents number.

"Hello?"

"Mom? Daddy?"

"Leighla? Is everything okay, honey?"

"Yes, momma. Everything's fine, but you might wanna come down here."

"What? Why? Did something happen? Did Colby do it again? Do i need to throw a hook at the man? Is the baby okay?"

"No nothing happened. He didn't cheat on me again, no need for violence, daddy. The baby's fine, but you might have to come here soon."

"Why?"

"Are you in labour?"

"Yeah, mom. Your grandson is commin'."

"Oh my word!" Her mother screamed. She groaned, buering her face in Colby's neck as her dad calmed her mother down.

"Sorry darling. We're on our way, okay? Colby, you there?"

"Yeah, Bob."

"Take care of my girl, okay? Keep her strong until we're in that room, okay."

"Sure Bob, anything."

"Good. See you soon baby."

"Bye dad."

"Bye sweetie."

"See ya momma."

The phone call stopped again and they made quick calls to her aunts and uncles, before calling her brother.

"Hey future brother. What's up?"

"Nothin' dude. You might wanna get to your parents, and fast."

"What? Why? Are they okay?"

"Yeah, Seth, they're fine. They're makin' the trip up here."

"What? Why?"

"Leighla's in labour."

"Dude! No way! I'm on my way, keep my baby sister cool, okay Colbs?"

"Sure." The call stopped and Colby rolled over, spooning Leighla, who was extremely uncomfortable.

"You okay, my love?"

"Mhm. It just hurts a little."

"I know, sweetie. It'll be over soon, i promise." He cuddled up to her until a few people started arriving at the hospital to see her, which was around an hour later.

"Hey, hun. How you feeling?" Her best friend, Megan, who was also Brandon's girlfriend, asked her as she saw Leighla curled up in the blankets, Colby on the phone on the other side of the room, informing Paul Levesque and Vince McMahon of what was going on on his cell phone.

Leighla slowly opened her half lidded eyes to see the blonde bending over her. she smiled softly, forcing herself to sit up.

"Hey, love. Good, but it hurts."

"I know, but just think of little Lopez in your arms in a few hours. Keep your eyes on the prize, girl." She chuckled, laying back and rubbing her bump again. Megan sat on her bed and the two started to talk quietly, as Colby saw some of his family in the waiting room. Knowing Leighla probably needed her best friend now, he walked towards the door.

"Baby girl, i'm just gonna spend a few minutes with my 'ole folks, gimme a shout if you need anything, 'kay?" He walked over and kissed her gently on the lips, before leaving the room.

The girls talked for a little over twenty minutes before Leighla abruptly stopped talking mid sentence, alarming Megan.

"You okay, Leigh?"

"Ahh, i'm gonna get another contraction. I-I need Colby. Get him, please." She practically begged, feeling the familiar pain start to happen again. Megan nodded and got off the bed.

"Okay hun, okay. Just breathe." She questionably said, before opening the door. She saw him talking with some of his and Leighla's family and friends, laughing and having a good time.

"Colby!" She whispered, trying to get his attention. It didn't work. By now, the contraction had fully set it, and now Leighla was helplessly begging her to get her fiancee, repeating the words "Get Colby" over and over again, tears starting to sting her eyes. She wasn't in much pain, she was just afraid.

Colby kept her strong, and without him, she was weak.

"Colby!" Megan snapped, finally getting him free from his conversation with his brother. His brown eyes connected with her blue ones, and she glared at him, snapping her head over towards Leighla and he got the message, quickly rushing into the room, instantly grabbing her hand and wrapping the other arm around her, trying his best to comfort her when she needed him the most. She kept squirming, just repeating pained words, before giving up on talking and grabbing him and holding him close, trying to breathe through the feeling of pain. He sat down next to her as she buried her face into his jacket, holding him until the pain subsided.

Megan stood at the door helplessly as he tried to comfort her as best as he could, stroking her long black hair as she shakily breathed in and out, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

"You okay now, my love?" He whispered, kissing the crown of her head when she seemed to be relaxed.

"Y-yeah." She looked up at him, and even though he saw the fear and vulnerability in her eyes, he kissed her softly, trying to make her feel better. Judging by the loving sigh he got, it seemed to have worked.

The labor went on for a few more hours, and how it was nine in the morning. Most of Colby's family had gone to work and other commitments, and Leighla's family hadn't arrived yet, whilst the remaining few had gone to the cafeteria to have some breakfast and some coffee.

She'd been in the hospital for five hours now, her labor totalling at nine, and yet Leighla was only at three centimetres dialated. The midwife had told her that she'd be in labor all day at this rate, but as long as mother and baby were still healthy, no interventions were nessecary. Which they were, so, there weren't.

Leighla was currently taking a small nap between contractions, whilst Colby, Marek and Brandon were having a small conversation, not to wake Leighla but Colby didn't want to leave her, in fear she'd be alone and in pain, which he couldn't stand the thought of.

"Yeah, and the way you threw that thing, there was no way in hell he was catchin' that in a hurry" Brandon laughed quietly, talking to his brother about the recent game of Madden (Don't own) that they'd played. Colby laughed, proud of himself for winning their last game of madden against Marek.

"Shut up, you know he's the world champ, nobody can beat him. Hell, even sleeping beauty can't , and she beats my ass every time" Marek chuckled, with sleeping beauty meaning Leighla. Colby stole a glance at her, and noticed she was still sleeping, the little oxygen mouthpiece in her mouth, slowly breathing away as she slept.

"Okay, love sick mush?" Brandon smirked.

"Shut up. She's having my baby. I'm concerned." Colby said, dramatically. Marek chuckled.

"If you get someone knocked up, then you'll know the feeling." Marek chuckled, knowing how Colby felt, because he had a son, and another child on the way.

"That aint happening for a long, long time, Brave" Brandon smirked, before pulling Colby into a headlock.

"Besides, little Colbs is gonna give mom a grand baby, i don't gotta yet." He smirked, letting go of his younger brother.

They talked for a few more minutes, until Leighla suddenly moaned in her sleep, curling up in the sheets, gripping the candle bars tightly, still half asleep. Colby sighed and walked over towards her, sitting on the bed sightly, gripping her hand and stroking her hair. She groaned and hitting him softly, still not fully conscious, but gave up on trying to make him suffer the way she was suffering quickly and fisted his jacket softly, breathing in and out until the contraction finally stopped.

Colby kissed her on the head softly, before going over towards his brother and best friend again.

"So, that's how it's gonna go for the next few hours?"

"Nope, they're gonna get way worse. It'll be worth it in the end, but i have no idea how she's gonna do it." Colby rubbed his neck, staring at his fiancee sadly, knowing that what was happenning was just mild, by the end of the night, she'd be screaming in agony, and he wasn't sure if they could take that.

The labour went on for hours and hours and they were nowhere near done. It was almost four PM now, and she was barely six centimetres dialated. She wasn't crying from the fear now, she was crying because of the immense pain and fear. She knew everything would be doubled, and wasn't sure if she could take it.

"Ahh!" She cried out, tensing up. Colby rushed to her side, holding her close as she cried out from the pain.

"How-how much longer?!" She cried into his arm, pain filling her body. It wouldn't stop.

Colby sighed, holding her close and kissing her temple softly. "I don't know. Want me to go get Lucia?"

"Please." She mumbled into his t-shirt after the contraction had passed.

"All right. I'll be back in a minute, babe" He said and slowly got up from the bed they'd been cuddling on for a few minutes.

Colby left the room quietly and went to get their midwife, who was doing paperwork at the front desk.

"Hi Colby, is everything okay?"

"Yeah, but Leighla's in pain. She wants to be checked and might want some pain releif."

"All right, let's get her checked up." She put her pen and paperwork down, before grabbing a pair of latex gloves and leading Colby back to Leighla's room.

"Hey, Leigh. How are you feeling?"

"I'm exhausted, it hurts. How much longer?"

"I know baby, we'll see now, okay?" Leighla nodded and Colby held her hand as Lucia got into position and placed something on her fingertips, before checking Leighla. She groaned loudly and turned her head towards Colby, trying to hide her face behind his forearm.

"Okay, baby, okay." Lucia retracted her fingers. "So not much change here, we've got about half a centimetre, so almost at six and a half. Still got a bit to go, but your over halfway there, so i think you'll have this baby in about six hours at most, if things go how there going now, okay. Do you need any pain relief?"

"No, i'm okay. Is everything okay with him?"

"Yes, baby's fine, his head's down, in the right place, pulse is good. Everything's fine. I'll come check in you in about an hour and a half, see how thing're doing. If you need me just press the button, okay?" Leighla nodded and Colby hopped up on the bed, massaging her shoulders softly.

"You okay?" He asked gently.

"Yeah, it just hurts."

"I know baby, i know. Do you want any painkillers?"

"No. I wanna remember this."

"I know babe, but it's hard seeing you in pain." He kissed the side of her head, before going over to the hospital bags and opening one of them, getting out the massage oil they'd found.

"How about a massage then?" He asked, eyes sparkling. Leighla laughed.

"Bring it on Lopez."

He did that, and for about an hour and a half, Colby gave her a massage with the labour oil, and it seemed to be working a lot. It wasn't technically pain relief, but the contractions didn't hurt as much, and the pained sounds decreased massively. Colby was thankful for this as it was killing him to see her in pain, when he couldn't do anything to stop it.

"My baby!" Leighla's mother cried after Leighla had eaten a small meal and Colby had taken a quick nap. The sun was setting slightly and Leighla's mother, father and brother had been driving all day to get to her. It'd been two more hours with many contractions, and not much dilation happening. She'd been in labour for almost twenty two hours now, and she wasn't sure how much more she could take.

"Momma." Jessica Schultz immediately rushed over to her daughter and held her tightly in her arms.

"Oh my baby, it's okay now. I'm here." Jessica was more emotional than her daughter, her eyes full of tears and she was sniffling softly, holding her pregnant daughter close. The men thought it would be best to let the ladies have a few minutes together. They'd come back later.

"How are you feeling, my love? How far along is it?"

"I'm okay mom. I'm just really tired. Labour's gone on for twenty two hours. Just passed seven centimetres. I'm dying." Jessica laughed.

"No your not honey, you're doing great. I'm so proud." More tears filled her eyes.

"Hey! Stop crying! I'm suppost to be doing that!"

"I know, i just can't believe that my baby's having a baby."

"Mom," She groaned. "I'm not sixteen and alone. I'm twenty eight and engaged. I'm not a kid any more."

"I know, but your my youngest. You're my baby. Nothing's gonna change that. No matter your age, or how many babies you and Colby have. He's a good man, honey, i'm so glad you two are still together."

"Me too." she wanted to say how much she loved Colby and things like that, but a warning pain stopped her in her tracks, making her hiss and hunch over. Jessica's eyes widened, she gripped Leighla gently and made sure she was sitting on the bed, as they were sitting on the edge of it and talking.

"Ahh!" She cried out, a hard contraction hitting her. She grabbed the gas and air that Colby had insisted she start to use. She started to breathe through it as her mother shouter for her fiancee.

"Colby! Colby! We need you here!" He rushed in and sprung into action, gently taking her pain filled body from her mother and slowly manoeuvring into a position that she'd been comfortable in on the bed. Having her breathe in and out on the mouthpiece, she cried out and groaned in pain, even though it died down a little when Colby moved her. He took her hand and kissed her knuckled, Jessica starting to stroke her daughters long black hair until the pain eased.

She moaned incoherently as the pain went away and Colby gently kissed her head until she calmed down enough, so he left the room again.

"Hey Leighla, how are we feeling now?" Lucia came into the room, Colby and her father and brother coming inside the room.

"Exhausted. In pain. I want this to be over."

"I know hun" She was quickly checked. "Well, your almost at eight now, so we're gonna set up the Jacuzzi bubble bath for you until you hit nine, then we'll have this baby out, okay?" She nodded. Lucia went over and checked some charts before coming back. "Baby's heartbeat is still fine, so we'll get the bath sorted out, so if your family can leave for around an hour" She hinted. Leighla quickly grabbed Colby's hand, making sure he didn't go anywhere.

"It's okay, i'm not leaving." He whispered as Jessica, Bob and Seth said a few words to her, before they left and the bath was run.

Leighla spent around two hours in the Jacuzzi as the contractions came harder and faster. When she had came out, her makeup was messed up and she relied on Colby to help her walk. She was quickly dried and placed in a different birthing gown and her hair was dried. Megan did her makeup, so to make her feel prettier, because she didn't feel good when she didn't have makeup on usually.

"Oh, god," Leighla Schultz moaned, reaching for the man known as Seth Rollins' hand. He wrapped the large thing around her petite fingers and palm, kissing the porcelain skin, rubbing it gently.

He knew how much she'd been suffering over the past day. He'd massaged her again, trying to soothe her pain, but she had refused any medicine, claiming she'd be suffering from the effects when the baby was here and couldn't spend time with their little angel if that happened. He didn't fight her on it, but she was so exhausted and in so much pain. They'd made it half way through the twenty-eighth hour now. The bath was hours ago, and it was early in the next morning.

He'd been laying down on her comfortable bed for a few hours whilst she was in her regular position around him. Head on chest, arms around neck, leg around waist, whilst his arms were around her waist and stroking her bump. She'd slept through the short intervals of the painful contractions, whilst holding him close, and he did his best to comfort her as best as he could. She'd past the emotional stage of labour, been through the angry one and was in the exhaustion causing one.

Because she was half asleep, she didn't feel as much of the pain that was there during the contractions, not like she'd been feeling when she was on the bouncy ball whilst he was trying his best to massage her and keep her comfortable. They'd done all the positions to help speed all of this up, because Leighla was so tired and their baby wanted out, and that seemed to have worked for a while, but whilst Lucia prepared to check her over once again.

All of their family and friends were in a secluded waiting room. Hell, Paul and Stephanie had made their way down from the show, just like Joe, Jon, Corey, CJ, Claudio and some of Colby's closest friends in the WWE. Marek was still there, as well as Colby's parents, brother, and Leighla's were there as well. Her grandmother was still there, and the German side of her family were waiting anxiously at the other end of the phone.

"All right Leighla, let's check you out!" Lucia tiredly walked into the room and Colby rolled off the bed and manuvered Leighla into position, who woke up quickly.

"Ready?"

Yawning, she nodded. "Yeah,"

Once again, she groaned, but Colby noticed Lucia had been checking her for at least three times the amount of time that she'd been there before.

"Is everything okay?" Leighla tried to sit up upon hearing this.

"Perfect, you're completely dilated, folks!" She smiled and stood up.

"Ten?" He asked, wide eyed.

"Ten" She clarified.

"Oh God."

"You'll do fine." She smiled, before speaking on the phone attached to the wall.

"Yes, i need two doctors on standby for Leighla Schultz, she's about to start pushing. Okay, room seven. Perfect."

"Daddy, do you want to go tell everybody?"

Colby nodded. "Be right back babe."

"Is everything all right, boy?" His father asked once Colby had entered the waiting room, eyes half lidded. Doctors had entered the room before Colby left, so everybody looked a little concerned.

"Perfect Dad. She'd about to start pushing." Everybody smiled and stood up, the girls started quietly squealing.

"Baby Lopez is on his way!"

"That he is." Colby chuckled, "I gotta go. I'll come in when he's here." Colby left and went over to Leighla's side, taking her hand.

"Okay, my love, are you ready?"

"Y-yeah." she nodded, taking a deep breath. He leaned over and kissed her softly.

"You'll do great. I'm with you." Kissing her again, he stood at her head, stroking her black hair until the doctors and midwife came over to them.

"All right honey, are you ready?"

"Yeah."

"Okay, place your legs to your sides and pull them up" She did so and got into the birthing position. Colby supported the leg closest to him. "Okay, push when you get a contraction, chin to chest, close your eyes, scream if you need to, breathe in gas and air if you need to"

Colby was passed the gas and air thing and he held it close to her when she started to moan.

"I-It's coming."

"Okay baby, push when you feel the pain" Within a few seconds the pain came, and closing her eyes and placing her chin to her chest, Leighla pushed with all of her might, a choked scream leaving her throat as she met the pain she didn't think could've existed.

Her grip on Colby's hand was so tight, he swore she was going to break his fingers, but he knew he had no right to complain, she was in agony and he needed to be strong for her now.

"Good! Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Stop." Leighla stopped and took a deep breath in, before Colby mixed it in with some gas and air.

"You're doing great, baby." He said in her ear, kissing her again softly.

The wait for the next contraction wasn't long. "One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten." Stop. Leighla had cried out again in agony whilst pushing, but managed to compose herself.

Through the next few contractions, Leighla pushed through them all, and her grip on Colby's hand got tighter and tighter, her screams became louder and more pain filled, there was more pain on her face and it was breaking Colby's heart seeing her scream in agony. There was no way for him to help her and it truly p*ssed him off.

"Push!"

"Ahh!"

"Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Stop!"

"You're doing so well Leighla, i can feel the head. Your baby is so close, honey. In a few more pushes we'll have this baby out, okay?"

"Our son is so close, baby girl. I'm so proud of you."

Colby kissed her again, pulling back as the next contraction wracked agony throughout Leighla's mind and being.

"Push!"

"Ahh!"

"Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Stop! Okay, i can see your baby's head, Leigh. Daddy, do you wanna see?" Colby leaned over and sure enough, he saw the top of his son's head.

"Babe he's so close. You're doing so amazing. I love you so much."

"Push!"

"Ahh!"

"Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Stop! Leighla, your baby's head is just poking through, small pushes, honey"

Leighla tried her best to give small pushes, but when the next contraction came, she couldn't stop herself from screaming and giving a huge push.

"Good! Two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten. Stop! Baby's head is half way out, just push when you need to."

Leighla pushed harder than she ever thought possible when the pain came, and tears started to slide down her face.

"Baby, you're doing so good. Keep pushing. That's my girl. God, i love you."

She whimpered and gasped loudly, pushing until the midwife told her to stop. The pain was killing her. She never thought it would end. She thought she was going to die.

"Your doing amazing honey, just a little more. Amazing. Stop. The baby's head's out now. Daddy, you watchin'?" Colby nodded, he couldn't keep his eyes off of the scene unfolding around him.

"Now, Leighla, i want you to push for fifteen seconds. Are you ready?"

Whimpering and convulsing in agony, Leighla could only quietly respond with a "Yeah." before the contraction happened and she screamed out, starting to push with everything she had.

"One two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight, nine, ten, even, twelve, thirteen, fourteen, fifteen. Stop. One shoulders out now. Has the contraction gone?" Leighla nodded. "Okay sweetie, just breathe on the gas and air. Keep your eyes closed." She did so until she felt a wierd turning sensation, then didn't feel anything at all.

"Come on! One more!"

Leighla cried out and pushed one final time, before they all heard the shrill scream of a baby, which was quickly placed on Leighla's chest. With tears starting to stream down her face, she looked down at her little boy and cried with him, aunable to beleive she and Colby created this little miracle.

"Congratulations! It's a baby boy!"

Running a trembling hand over the little boys tiny cheek, his cries settled slightly, whimpering as Leighla and Colby kissed gently, with Colby shedding a few tears as well.

The little boy screamed as he was cleaned off whilst still on his mothers chest. He was taken off and weighed, had his hand prints, foot prints, shots and was diapered and swaddled up. Colby watched as the love of his life closed her eyes and he walked over towards his little boy, tracing his fingers over his son's skin for the first time.

"Welcome to the world Elijah Daniel Lopez."


End file.
